<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Road Not Taken by Literarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221862">[Podfic] The Road Not Taken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Ineffable Audioerotica [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation gets mentioned, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All Aziraphale could do was click through his search results until finally, at last, on page fifteen he found one more item that actually was read by C.J. Anthony. He didn't hesitate to order it, even though it wasn't an audiobook at all. It was something altogether perplexing.</i>
</p><p>Before [the author] changed things drastically and wrote The Naked Truth, this was where part 2 of the series was headed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Ineffable Audioerotica [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Road Not Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104847">The Road Not Taken</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets">FancyTrinkets</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/5000-rollin-at-5">Rollin At 5</a> by Kevin MacLeod (<a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC-BY 4.0</a>)</p><p>Many thanks to my lovely beta, Grin! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Road-Not-Taken-egkptf">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-12/89536967-44100-2-19493ca2207b3.m4a">Download</a>
</h2>
<h3>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-13/89763841-44100-2-6672efa63791d.m4a">Download Talk (about the entire Ineffable Audioerotica series)</a>
</h3>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>